Those from Water
by lassenri
Summary: Bilbo, prince of the mer-folk, goes on the adventure with the company despite some... difficulties. Though he willingly goes after being asked he never tells anyone what would happen or who he is and so the company of Thorin don't appreciate what he's done for them. K to be safe. Latest chapters be wary about.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Hobbit**

Chapter 1: The start

_Once upon a time the was a beautiful mermaid with hair from starlight and eyes of the sky. Her name was Ariel, the beautiful daughter of the sea king. Living together with her father, grandmother and 5 sisters, she would spend her days singing lullabies and playing games. Each of the kings daughters were one year apart and when earth turned 15 they were permitted to venture up to 'the surface'. Being the youngest, Ariel would constantly hear stories of the land from her sisters and grew jealous so when her 15th birthday arrived she wasted no time in leaving._

_On her small trip she came across a beautiful man who rode on a ship of gold. Ariel fell in love instantly and resolved herself to follow the man for a while._

_Dark storm clouds appeared and the heavens opened, trapping the ship in a fierce storm. Ariel watched with growing worry as the ship began to rock, overthrowing its cargo and crew. The mermaid panicked as she saw her love drowning and chased after him._

_All night the princess swam with the unconscious human until she found a shore where she left him on the sand with nothing but a white scale._

_As Ariel swam home her heart sank and cracked. Her love for the man only growing stronger until she broke. The girl instead swam to her Aunt, the sea witch for help. A desperate move she knew, but it was for love. The witch was cold and greedy but listened and agreed. The deal was struck. The witch ripped out Ariel's tongue as payment and created a potion for the girl._

"_Go to the shore and drink, but beware: Once you drink your tail will become legs, never to turn back, and every step will feel as though it is on the sharpest of blades. This potion is that of love and so if your prince marries another, on the dawn after their wedding you will turn into sea foam and vanish!"_

_The sun greeted Ariel's first painful step with warmth and goy, and that was when she saw her love. The prince adored the little girl despite her being mute and particularly enjoyed her dancing, and so she danced, and danced. Hiding her agony with smiles and flowers until one day she was cast aside. When Ariel had left the Prince on the shore that night they met, a young princess had rescued him. The prince had stated that he would only marry her, the woman who had saved him, and there she was. Ariel was distraught but smiled when the prince asked her to come to their wedding._

_The young couple danced and laughed on their big day before vows were exchanged. The boat that the ceremony was on glowed with happiness and love. Ariel cried as the stars mocked her. A series of splashing sounds startled the young princess and as she looked down she was greeted with the sight of her sisters. In exchange for their golden and silver hair, the sea witch gave them a dagger to give to Ariel._

"_You must take this and kill the prince. Then you will be free to come home! Your suffering can end dearest sister!" They cried. _

_With the dagger in hand, Ariel made her way to the royal chambers where her love slept. She looked down on him and his wife and raised the blade only to start to cry once more. The couple were so peaceful and loving, Ariel couldn't separate them! She only wanted her prince to be happy and so she ran. Her legs whined in pain as cold wood greeted them once more._

_''I'm sorry, Dearest sisters!'' And with those words the once mermaid leaped into the water. Her body slowly sank into the dark until the early rays of the sun hit her and she vanished into a cloud of white foam._

_After the death of her sister, the oldest princess went back to the sea witch and made one final deal. She would give her life so her sisters would be able to grow legs when they where dry and a tail when they where wet. The four remaining princesses mourned their two sisters and remembered their sacrifices. __Alana, the second eldest, became queen after her fathers passing while Aquata, the third eldest, started the largest book company under the water. Arista and Andrina, the now youngest sisters, went on adventures over land and through rivers together until the two settled down and married into a family of mer-folk from a beautiful river. All siblings lived long lives filled with joy and love, never forgetting each other even as they split._

OooBILBOoOo

3000 years passed since the death of Ariel and Merfolk had fallen into legend. All that lived in the great oceans died to a plague and sank to the sea floor while those of the rivers fell into hiding after a few fell in love with land walkers, were betrayed and turned to foam. The only real weakness cast onto all mer-folk, in memory of the ancient fallen princess, was that if they loved a creature from the land and that creature married another or denies the mer-person, the water being will turn to foam and vanish.

Because of their hair that was made from the purest of minerals; Gold, silver, jade, sapphire etc, and their scales that were similar to those of a dragons, they would be kidnapped and killed for their bodies. Such an unfortunate way to die, to have your tail ripped apart, your hair pulled out and your skin cut away until your nothing but bones, not even free to return to the water and turn into a pearl or just vanish as a cloud of foam.

The king of the mer-folk sealed the mer-village so that only those who knew where it was could enter so long as their intentions were pure. The mer-folk lived happy lives swimming and singing, their prince Bilbo a perfect example of this despite his adventurous personality and his refusal to marry.

Bilbo sat by the Jade (stone not name) memorial, his green and golden tail swaying slightly in the cool water as he sighed.

"Tonight?"

"Yes" Came the old reply.

"...Are they worth it?"

"Yes"

The Merman turned around from his hip and looked at the grey man standing there before smiling brightly and nodding.

"Just promise me one thing."

The man nodded and kneeled down.

"I won't be able to come back so if I turn to foam... please take by remains to the ocean..." Bilbo looked down and flicked his tail. "I've never seen the ocean so..."

"I promise" The man nodded and stood up.

'An adventure huh? This could be interesting' Bilbo smiled and leapt into the water towards his home. He had a lot to plan before tonight, especially since his new guests cant breath underwater.

"How an I going to dry out fast enough to get legs?"

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please review! I need to know if this is good enough to continue! Even 1 is fine. evil smile hehe, greedy greedy! Want to know if writing is good! Hahahaha!**

**Ok, outburst done. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Hobbit.**

_Chapter 2: They exist_

Bilbo smiled at his friend Drogo as he floated before him, shock masking his pale face.

"You can't be serious!" He whispered, head shaking in denial.

"Sure am! Every shell, coral, cliff peal and weed" Bilbo replied, an elegant grin on his lips as he passed the other a blue stone.

"Every PEARL!?"

"Every one"

"I couldn't! Your...your a PRINCE and.. and I'm just..." Drogo spluttered, his face a coral red. Bilbo merely swam closer to him, his long golden hair surrounding them both.

"I am a prince. Therefore I can do with my land as I like, and I want you to have it. You will be married soon and will need a home."

"But what if you come back! What if... if"

"Drogo, you know the rules as well as I. So take the land, look after it, and live happily. For me." Bilbo Reached out to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your taking your crown aren't you?" Drogo whispered, suddenly verry interested in the way his fins stirred the weeds below him.

"Are you MAD!" Bilbo gasped, his face flushed with embarrassment at the idea of wearing the ridiculous ornament. "I'm going out of the barrier! Wearing that... thing...would be like painting a target on my back. 'Hi! I'm actually a mer-prince that you Can chop to bits and become richer than a DRAGON!"

"Oh please. No one knows we exist any more. … and besides, it doesn't even look like a crown. If you don't where it I wont take your land." Drogo smirked at his fumbling friend. Bilbo sighed and began swimming away.

"Fine..." He groaned as he disappeared mumbling about stupid law makers and their stupid rules. Drogo shook his head and smiled, lifting the blue stone to his chest.

'Thank you. Be safe, My Prince'

oOoBILBOoOo

Bilbo dragged himself over the warm grass, his long tail shaking slightly at the loss of pressure. The warm sun was set to work and Bilbo sat patiently, braiding parts of his hair with seaweed. An uncomfortable splitting feeling burned under his scales and the Prince stared in awe as his tail split in two, shrank and began to mix with his stomach colours. Gold and green turning to a smooth taupe and Bilbo cringed as he felt his bones fuse together and become two long ones in each leg.

"Your Highness!" Came a shrill voice making the young Mer-man look up and hold out an arm where a white Magpie landed.

"Lobelia" Bilbo smiled, his other hand already stroking the birds feathers.

"The bags have been delivered and a message to the house riders sent" The bird reported before dipping her head.

"Thank you, greatly" Bilbo beamed, handing Lobelia a small silver spoon as payment.

"Where is your crown?" She squawked, taking the spoon into her beak and tilting her head. Bilbo groaned slightly before lowering his head, revealing the gold and silver clasped braid, weaved with pearls and Emerald beads.

"Happy" The prince pouted childishly before wobbly standing up. It was time to go and Bilbo had to get used to his legs fast having only used them once during the Fell Winter.

OooHOBBIToOo

To say that Thorin was angry would be an understatement. He was practically fuming. Gandalf had said to meet at a blue Willow on the shore of the river, that there was only one, and there the 13 Dwarves and Wizard would meet up with their burglar. SO WHERE WAS HE? Darkness had already enclosed the hills and the Dwarves had made camp hours ago. Gandalf seemed calm enough through which only added to the King's frustration.

"Where is he!?" Thorin voiced, receiving several grunts in agreement.

"Patience" Was all the Wizard said but smiled when a small rustling Hit his ears.

"Excuse me" Came a melodic voice, "I'm sorry for being late"

Thorin spun around to insult the fool who had wasted his time but his words died on his tongue instantly, as did all noise from those behind him. In front of the camp walked a very beautiful, elegant and very naked man whose wavy hair was the only obstruction from seeing 'everything'.

"Bilbo!" Greeted Gandalf, completely unsurprised by the newcomers appearance. Thorin could practically hear the blushes on the Dwarves as many hurriedly turned away.

"Did you get the bags?" He heard the silken voice say. Gandalf shook his head and smiled in amusement as the new creature turned around and touched the blue tree. A small snapping sound echoed around the clearing before several bags began to fall from glowing branches making the Dwarves jump up and take out there weapons in anticipation for an attack. Bilbo looked at his possible companions with confusion, wondering what had them so highly strung before sitting down buy a bag with surprisingly little grace.

"Grey bags have extra clothes if you need any, black holds travelling food: Dried meet, nuts, fruit, and the white bags have little nick-knacks: Fint, knives, games, horns. Take what you want" Bilbo explained, a small smile on his lips at the slow, unsure movements of the Dwarves.

Balin's eyes twinkled slightly with something akin to recognition as he watched the small man. The Dwarf had spent much too much time around nobles and royalty, and though the young lad didn't act it, it was obvious he was of high status. His back was straight, eyes unafraid and voice firm but kind.

Bilbo looked up to the sky and made a whistling sound. Instantly a flock of birds swarmed through the camp, dragging with them a strange wooden table and many platters filled with fruit, meat and cheese, placing them all down gently on the green grass. Yes, that boy was of a very high status.

oOoBILBoOo

The unexpected appearance of food had placed the Dwarves in a pleasant enough mood and the night continued as though at a party. Songs were sung and games were played. Bombur had taken it upon himself to inform the strange creature, Bilbo, that Dwarves weren't used to people running around naked and that it made them nervous and so, without a complaint, wrapped a green skirt around his waist from on of the bags. The small discussion involving their quest was easy enough and new hope was given to the group in the form of a map, key and hidden door. Bilbo signed the contract quickly before he and Gandalf stalked off for a few minutes, amusement once again in the Wizards eyes.

".. There so uncomfortable..." Thorin and Balin overheard as they creped closer.

"I know lad, but you'll be used to them shortly"

_'Do they mean us?' _Thorin thought, already not liking the hidden conversation.

"I don't know how you can bare them, there wriggly and weak! How can you even control them properly?"

"Don't worry, dear Bilbo. They'll be fine by tomorrow!"

Balin and Thorin shared a look, Balin sighing at the gleam in his Kings eyes.

'_They think were weak? That we need controlling? That were... were.. wriggly? Well, we'll show them!'_

"Thorin, we could have misunderstood" Balin tried, but he knew it was pointless. Thorin was more stubborn than a mule and the bearer of the biggest ego in middle earth.. The old Dwarfs heart went out to Bilbo, it really did.

**Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter was to your liking!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN THE HOBBIT.**

**Im so sorry for the late update. I finally know where the story is going soooo...**

CHAPTER3: "Why is the food always gone?" or "The grossness of a prank"

Bilbo was baffled. At first he thought it was just some strange thing that 'land walkers' did but seeing the same confusion in Gandalf destroyed that theory instantly.

The minor things he could handle. The tripping and the shoving as it may be accidental, his legs where still difficult and so he was clumsy. The name calling was irritable but bearable, Things like 'Jelly legs, and Clumsalord' amused him more than upset him. What got to him was the food. Every meal time Bilbo was served the smallest amount of burned, sludgy, stew; The concoction you find at the bottom of the pot that you never quite manage to stir. He was always tired and sluggish, far to similar to his legs for his liking, but what topped it off where the Durins. Fili, Kili and Thorin where most definitely conspiring against him. The constant pranks and staring. Bilbo had thought Thorin Oakenshield, leader of a company, to be above such childishness, how wrong a merman could be.

The most recent prank had been to fill the Mermans bed roll with stinging nettles. The itch and sting had been border line painful of his now vulnerable lower half.

Balin shook his head as he sat down to eat. He would follow Thorin anywhere but sometimes the Dwarf would act far to much like a child. Poor Bilbo was still whining after his red and spotted legs while he ate a gross looking brown sludge.

Todays prank would be the worst by far, The elder Dwarf realized. Balin had walked past the royal trio on his way back from the stream and had been disgusted by what he saw. The glass jar filled to the brim with those... things. Balin shuddered, a rare sight, making his brother raise a quizzical eyebrow.

Thorin wondered by the fire and sat next to Fili, a satisfied glint in his eyes. Kili followed shortly after however, instead of going to his kin like everyone had thought, he made his way to Bilbo.

"Mr Baggins?" He hummed, a cheeky look on his face that was chilling to all save the merman.

"What is it?"

Kili squatted down and reached into his pocket. "Ive noticed that you've been rather sad lately. I thought you might be lonely so I made you this" Here the young prince pulled out a clear jar holding a group of green worms and a giant black spider. "There a delicacy! I was going to have it myself but..."

Kili dropped the jar into Bilbo's hand and stalked back to watch. 13 pairs of eyes watched intently, waiting for the girly squeal and panicked breathing. Bilbo looked to the young Dwarf and tilted his head.

"Delicacy?" Bilbo mumbled. The Dwarves where shocked but still waited for the reaction that would come.

"Eat it! There very tasty!" Kili smiled. 'Here it comes' Thought all spectators, even the tall wizard joined in on the waiting.

Bilbo looked down and hummed. He popped of the lid and, in a moment all of the Dwarves or Wizard would never forget, Plopped the wriggling and very much alive spider into his mouth and bit down. The black legs that couldn't fit in the mermans mouth where twitching and moving while a sticky grey liquid ran down his chin. Another crunch sounded and the spider was swallowed leaving nothing but grey goop and 13 spectators as Ori had effectively fainted.

"Not bad!" Bilbo smiled as he wiped his chin, "Bit crunchy, but otherwise tasty."

Kili turned around in time to see a pale Thorin comfort a vomiting Balin, a mutual agreement passing though them. 'Lets never do that again'

***Shudders* So gross! I needed a break in the middle of that. Soooooo, so gross. I hope you liked it at any rate!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own the hobbit**

CHAPTER 4: Here comes the rain

After the spider incident the Durins where less inclined to prank the strange creacher, settling instead for openly ignoring the male. They, however, where the only ones. It had started when Bifur began yelling in his way about one thing or another, attracting the attention of all in the company. Bofur was trying his best to calm his irate cousin and having no luck, the others mealy watching with sympathetic eyes, when suddenly Bilbo walked forward and touched the screaming male on the shoulder.

"_Fenemino Elfinraid _My friend" The merman whispered and instantly the other fell to his knees, a soft smile decorating his face as he fell asleep.

"What did you do?!" Cried Bombur and Bofur instantly as they ran to there fallen cousin, anger and worry masking them.

"Its a calming spell, our people use them when beasts go on a rampage." Was all Bilbo said before the merman stalked away, not liking all the eyes on him. He was a prince, not a painting.

After that, Bifur began to walk close to the burglar, never speaking much unless needed, not that he minded. Bilbo was a calming presence, similar to the cold wind on a hot day or the smell of baked goods. The being held no disgust or sympathy towards the dwarf, rather, his golden eyes looked at him with understanding and acceptance. It only made sense that when Bifur warmed up to the little burglar that his cousins followed. From them more hearts where opened and shortly after Bilbo had made ten new friends.

Thorin disagreed with his company's easy acceptance of the male, thinking it was far too sudden and poorly judged. The being was strange, not that strange was bad, he was weak and frail, and though he made no sound he was clumsy and inexperienced. What was Gandalf thinking?

oOoHOBBIToOo

It was in the cool of a Wednesday afternoon that the first signs of a storm began to show. Bilbo had enlisted the help of Bifur to tame his wild hair that had gathered a million twigs and leaves in its long flowing waves that defied gravity. His crown, that thankfully was passed of as a tribal ornament, lay shining in the mermans lap when a sudden burst of light and a loud snapping sound echoed through the sky.

"Rain huh? That isnt very good" Grumbled Dwalin as he scratched his beard. "Thorin! We need to make camp! Dont wanna be out when the skies open up!" The Dwarf yelled. Thorin majestically looked up, if that was even possible, before nodding.

"Aie, There looks to be a cluster of dense forest up ahead, it'll have to do for now. Come on!" It was just unfortunate that Bifur had decided to walk the rest of the way. In a flash of bright light and loud noise, the skies began to poor, and a strong flash of electricity met with an overhanging tree, knocking it down instantly.

Bilbo panicked. A heavy branch was heading towards his friend and his tail was rapidly reforming. In a flurry, or flail, of movement, Bilbo leaped of his pony, pushed Bifur away and got his lower half trapped under the expanse of wood. The Dwarf face planted a grunt escaping him. With a slight growl the Dwarf pushed himself up, leaping to his feet with a string of yells at his lips, ready to lecture his friend for his rudeness in a language he didn't speak. That was until he say the burglar, laying half awake, under a tree.

"BILBO!" Cried Ori, the small scribe already running towards the sight.

"Everyone! Get that tree off him!" Thorin yelled, he may not have liked the man, but he didnt want him dead and so he too leaped from his pony to help the small male.

Gandalf began muttering a spell into the burglars ear that seemed to make him relax while every Dwarf heaved at the brown wood. Harder and harder until it finally rolled off. The group prepared themselves for the mass of broken bone and mangled flesh that would be revealed only to once again find themselves shocked quiet. There, laying on the floor where two legs once where, shone a beautiful and long tail. Its scales gleamed in the light where they could peek out from Bilbo's loose hair.

"Tail" Was all Kili was able to say and for a long while it was the only uttered word. By the time the audience was opening and closing there mouths Bilbo had heaved himself onto his arms and was curling into a strange sitting pose.

_Damn it all!_ Was all he managed to think before he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fenemino Elfinraid: means '<em>Dream of piece' in Lassenri's made up randomness **


End file.
